Season 2
Season 2 of Barney and Friends aired from September 27 to October 20, 1993. Episodes Falling for Autumn! (September 27, 1993) Grandparents are Grand! (September 28, 1993) May I Help You? (September 29, 1993) Red, Blue and Circles Too! (September 30, 1993) Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (October 1, 1993) Hoo's in the Forest? (October 4, 1993) I Can Do That! (October 5, 1993) Grown-Ups for a Day! (October 6, 1993) Picture This! (October 7, 1993) Look at Me, I'm 3! (October 8, 1993) The Exercise Circus! (October 11, 1993) My Favorite Things (October 12, 1993) The Dentist Makes Me Smile (October 13, 1993) Stop, Look and Be Safe! (October 14, 1993) An Adventure in Make Believe (October 15, 1993) The Alphabet Zoo (October 18, 1993) Having Tens of Fun! (October 19, 1993) A Very Special Delivery! (October 20, 1993) Barney Songs That Debuted During This Season Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #'I Like Autumn' #'No Matter What The Name' #'No Matter Where They Are' #When I Walk Out Of The Classroom #'My Yellow Blankey' #'Wave The Flags' #'The Library' #[[Our Friend Barney Had a Band|'Our Friend Barney Had a Band']] #'Listen' #'Hello, Goodbye' #'The Clean Up Clock' #'Happy Dancin'' #'A Silly Hat' #'It's Nice Just To Be Me' #'Look At Me, I'm 3!' #Do You Ever Have Silly Things? #'Indoor-Outdoor Voices' #'Just Imagine' #'Jungle Adventure' #'The Tiger Song' #[[Ten Little Fingers and Toes|'Ten Little Fingers and Toes']] #'A Big Parade Of Numbers' #Shake Hands with Friends Season 2 Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Patty Wirtz) (debut) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (debut) *David (Kenny Cooper) (debut) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David in Falling for Autumn!) *Cliff Porter (played Granddad Richards in Grandparents Are Grand!) *Jane Hall (played Nana in Grandparents Are Grand!) *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *Jenny Dempsey (played Mr. Bear in Hoo's In The Forest?) *Doug and Becky (Grown-Ups for a Day!) *Tomie dePaola (Picture This!) *Jordan Kaufman (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) *Joe Scruggs (The Exercise Circus!) *Leah Gloria (played Luci in The Exercise Circus!) *Joe Ferguson (My Favorite Things) *Mary Ann Brewer (played Aunt Molly in The Alphabet Zoo) *R. Bruce Elliott (played Mr. Tenagain in Having Tens of Fun!) *J.D. Mosley (played Tosha's Mom in A Very Special Delivery!) *David J. Courtney (played Tosha's Dad in A Very Special Delivery!) Trivia *The Playground got a slight redesign this season, as there are no swings and no huge platform (instead opting for a smaller jungle gym) like in Season 1. The classroom was also redesigned, looking nothing like it did in the first season. *A new Barney doll is used for this season. This Barney doll marks the very first time it has yellow toes since A Day at the Beach. *This season marks the first appearances of BJ, David, Jason, and Julie. David never appeared with Julie, Jason or any of the Backyard Gang kids. None of them appeared with Luci. *This group (David, Julie, and BJ) never made any appearance with Luci. However, the end credits for The Exercise Circus did include BJ's costume actor, his voice actress, David's actor (Kenny Cooper), and Julie's actress (Susannah Wetzel). *BJ appears in only five episodes in this season. He would later appear in most episodes of the other seasons. *David only appeared in three episodes, My Favorite Things, An Adventure in Make Believe, ''and ''A Very Special Delivery!. Shawn, Min, Baby Bop, and BJ appeared in all of those episodes. Those were also the only Season 2 episodes not to feature any of the Backyard Gang kids. *Julie only appeared in four epsodes in this season. However, she would appear in half of the 20 episodes in season 3. *This season marks the final appearances of Tina, Michael, Luci, Derek, and David . Tina would guest star in On the Move with Derek, Michael would guest star in Sing and Dance with Barney and Luci would guest star in the episode The Exersice Circus!. David, however, never guest starred in any episode or video. None of them appeared together. *Barney's voice becomes higher than his Season 1 and Backyard Gang voices. The costume also went through minor changes. *Baby Bop becomes shorter, fitting her age of two/three years old. *The Barney Bag also got a redesign (looking nothing like its Season 1 counterpart), which went on from this season up to Season 6. *Like subsequent seasons afterward with the exception of Season 8, the opening sequence is totally reshot. However, the closing sequence of the Barney doll on the tire swing is the same as Season 1. *This was also the only other season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, while a minority of episodes were done by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, usually on VHS released by Barney Home Video. *The Barney costume used for this season is similar to Season 1's Barney costume. The only thing that changed from the costume is that it's a more brighter purple than a dark purple. *Shawn starts wearing glasses in this season. *''The Exercise Circus!'' and Stop, Look, and Be Safe! were the only two episodes where neither Shawn or Kathy appeared within Season 2. Michael, Derek, Tina, and Tosha appeared in all those episodes. *Cast member Tosha appeared in all of Michael's appearances this season. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons